Can love live in two places?
by NYC1313
Summary: Alrighty, my 1st Harry Potter fan fic please starts out HHr but grows into HG and HrDr please RR
1. Default Chapter

The cry yelling, "What?" echoed around the Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. The yelling person just happened to be Harry Potter's classmate Hermione Granger yelling at his former best friend Ron.  
  
"I can not believe you!" she raged on. "Why would you do this to Harry? Besides I do not want to be Malloy's girlfriend!" her voice raised to a new height as Ron mumbled something to the effect of,"Well it will make Harry mad." Hermione ignored this and continued on, "I love Harry and nothing you say is even going to make me think otherwise!"  
  
Ron fumed and started talking about how there was only 3 days until their seventh year was done and how it would not hurt for 3 days. This made Hermione even madder than she already was. "How can you say that? You know that I am going to be with Harry even after Hogwarts! We will be working in the same department! Furthermore, I do not know how he feels, but I love him and will wait for him!" Ron sat dumbstruck, he had fallen in love with her as well but did he ever get a nod? No, of course not! He was the "sidekick" to the "almighty" Harry Potter. Hermione stormed away and Ron was left alone, bewildered and sad.  
  
A year passed and Harry and Hermione were married and living a happy life. Whereas Ron was living off his parents' charity. On the outside he looked descant and acted very mature, but on the inside he was furious! Hermione and Harry had the nerve first to get married and second to invite him to be best man!! How stupid can one be? You do not invite your former best friend who is in love with your wife to be the best man!! So he began to hatch a plan that would take years to form and get going, but it was worth a try!! 


	2. Chapter 2 what happens when

Within the next year Harry and Hermione were the proud parents of twin little girls by the names of Lilly and Lavender. Hermione was filling out the announcement certificates when she came to Ron's. She was puzzled as to why in the world would Harry want to send one to him after what he had tried to make Hermione do. Then it hit her, Harry doesn't know!! She thought quickly of what to do, and proceeded to fill out Ron's card.  
  
A day later when Ron received the letter he looked at it, stunned. What was written was so different that he himself was short of breath  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Harry and I started to write these letters in order to announce the birth of our twin daughters Lilly and Lavender. However, it has come to my attention that Harry does not know a thing about what you asked me to do to him. I just wanted to tell you that if you ever try to hurt anyone in our family, you will be subjected to tell Harry exactly what you told me. I still wish we were friends.  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione Potter  
  
These characters are owned by JK Rowling. 


	3. Hermione and Harry's breakdown

After regaining his composure, Ron gathered himself together and headed off into the sunset to the Potter house. (Sorry I had to add that) Meanwhile.  
  
At the Potter House things were going wrong, horribly wrong!! The twins were screaming, Hermione was yelling and Harry was standing next to Ginny, in his pajamas. It was to this scene that Ron entered and for some reason or another it amused him. It amused lots, "Looks like luck is on my side tonight, Potter" he thought.  
  
Hermione flushed red when she saw him and he noticed. He went and stood by her. "So, chaps. What's going on?" he said. Harry glared at him but he didn't notice, he was listening to Hermione. "She was. he was.uggggh I could kill them both!! Harry how could you? I thought you loved me? And what will happen to the twins?" she raged on so fast that no one could catch the next few lines.  
  
Ron pieced together the fragments of her sentence and yelled at Ginny," How could you sleep with him? HIM of all people!! Even Malfoy would be better than that!!"  
  
"Been there, done that" muttered Hermione.  
  
At this last comment Ginny screamed and pulled out her wand. But for once Harry and Ron worked in an effort together to stop them both from hexing each other to nothing.  
  
After this there was a long awkward silence that was finally broken by Hermione saying." I don't love you anymore Potter! You can keep your Ginny!! Now I realize that I love Ron more than anything and.. argh..HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID??!! I am leaving!! Come on Ron!!"  
  
"Thank you!! I think I'll be much happier with Ginny . she'll be a great mom too!!" roared Harry. At this Hermione stopped herself, she didn't want to lose her precious babies!! "But I don't want to stay with Harry either!!" she told herself. She racked her brain for things to say, and finally found one she thought was good. But something else came out of her mouth when she opened it.  
  
"If you want both of them you can have them for all I care!!" she screamed. But then she immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Did she just say that he could keep the two most important things on earth; to her?  
  
"No, no that's not what I meant!!" she pleaded.  
  
Harry just smirked, and then smiled at Ginny. "Sure, Herms, I'll be glad to keep them" he chuckled.  
  
"What have I done?" thought Hermione. 


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N: Sorry 'bout the short chapters an' all!! Oh, and yea Happy Valentines Day and God Bless America an' all that great stuff))  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione screamed and ran right out the door into... the person who could make the worst moment even worse, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa! Hey slow down there!! You know, I was just looking for you" he said.  
  
"Looking for me? Why in bloody hell would you be looking for me?"  
  
"Well, because Dumbledore asked me you to come and get you and Harry  
for a..."  
  
At the mention of Harry's name she broke down into a hug in Malfoy's arms and cried. He was stunned at first as having never been in this kind of position. He had never expected this out of her, but strangely, he found very comforting and actually he enjoyed it!  
  
NO!! WHAT WAS HE THINKING??!! This was the very girl he had competed against and loathed for, well as long as he could remember!! And what infuriated him the most was that he was enjoying it!!  
  
"I am so sorry" she whispered"I didn't mean for this to happen it's just that right now..."  
  
But before she could say anymore the gentle brush of his lips cut her off. A wave of panic took over her body. What if Harry saw?! Then she remembered everything and found herself in possibly the best kiss of her life. There was love and she knew it!! But a shriek and another angry voice caught her off guard.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?!" came Ron's furious voice.  
  
She quickly pulled away from Draco and straightened her clothes.  
  
"No I am serious!!" he bellowed "What the bloody hell are you doing?! I have waited for years!! YEARS!! For you to come to your senses and leave Harry!!! But once you do, you head straight to the one person worse than Harry!! DRACO MALFOY!! Do you really think that he is better?!! I have had enough, ENOUGH!!" And with a wave of his wand, he disapparated from the spot. (Is that how you spell it?)  
  
This left Draco standing next to Hermione in complete and utter silence. A second or two passed before anyone said anything.  
  
"Well, you might as well be getting back to your husband" said Draco in a depressive voice.  
  
"I can't go back in there" she said "I can't!! My life is in there. The life that I don't want to go back to."  
  
"What happened?" asked Malfoy.  
  
And with that she told him the whole story. Everything, from Ginny to her babies to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Nice life you got here!!" he said sarcastically "Your husband is having an affair with the man who loves you's sister. And in the middle of it are the two things that you love..."  
  
She interrupted him here "You mean two of the three things..." 


End file.
